Secret Love
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: Kisah Sederhana pertemuan antara Ino dan Sai./ Newbie Author Yoroshiku onegaishimazu/DLDR


Sunyi …

Itulah yang ada di benak Ino sekarang. Ino duduk di atas ayunan. Ayunan yang berada di sebuah taman yang sangat sunyi. Sangat jelas alasan tempat ini sangat sunyi. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Namun, Ino tetap saja tidak beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. _Hari in semuanya sedang pergi misi. Aku sendiri yang tidak pergi malasnya harus sendirian._pikir Ino. Ya, semua ninja angkatannya sedang sibuk semua. Sejak perang berakhir Sasuke akhirnya pulang ke Konoha. Naruto akhirnya menjadi salah satu pahlawan dunia. Sakura dipilih sebagai medic nin paling berbakat. Tentu saja mereka sangat sibuk.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto **

**Story : Arn**

**Secret Love**

Drap drap drap….

Sebuah suara langkah kaki. Ino langsung menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut. Suara langkah tersebut berasal dari pemuda bersurai lurus hitam. Dengan gaya rambut potong pendek.

"Nona apa yang nona lakukan di tempat seperti ini ?" Tanya sang pemuda. "Seharusnya aku yang Tanya kepadamu Sai." Jawab Ino. Ternyata pemuda tersebut adalah Sai. Ino tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sai. Sai selalu sibuk dengan misi jadi, Ia jarang terlihat. Sai pun duduk di ayunan di sebelah Ino.

Kesunyian menghampiri dua anak manusia yang berbeda gender ini. Belum ada percakapan yang mereka buka. Kalau boleh jujur mereka bedua sering bertemu di taman tersebut. Dan mereka punya perasaan sama. Kesepian. Ino ditinggal oleh sang ayah. Dan sang ayah mati sebagai pahlawan. Sai juga ia kesepian. Tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga. Mereka berdua saling tertarik satu sama lain.

"Ino kau ada waktu besok?" Tanya Sai membuka percakapan. Ino hanya mengangguk. "Besok jam 7 malam aku temui aku di sini " pinta Sai. "Ada apa besok?" Tanya Ino. Sai tersenyum misterius. Ino melihat dari samping Sai tersenyum. _Tampan _pikir Ino. "Lihat saja besok" jawab Sai.

"Ino malam ini langit sangat indah. Dengan taburan bintang yang berkelap kelip." Komentar Sai. "Ya, malam ini sangat indah" kata Ino. "Sama sepertimu yang sangat cantik saat tersenyum" kata Sai pelan. Ino tidak percaya Sai mengatakan ia cantik. Ino pun berdiri hendak pergi pulang.

Greb…

Tiba – tiba Sai memeluk Ino. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda ini memeluknya. Cukup lama Sai memeluknya. Ino sekarang sangat nevous. Tiba – tiba saja seorang pemuda memeluknya.

"Kuharap kau bisa datang besok Ino." Sai melepas pelukannya. "Sampai jumpa besok nona." Pamit Sai. Pemuda tersebut akhirnya pergi dari pandangan Ino. Ino Masih Shock . Karena tiba – tiba pemuda yang ia sukai memeluknya. Ino sangat tidak sabar akan besok. Akhirnya ia pulang.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

_Jam setengah 7 sebentar lagi Sai datang _pikir Ino sambil melihat jam tangannya. Tiga puluh menit kemudian. Sai datang dengan sebuah hadiah di tangannya. _Siapa yang ulang tahun ?_ Tanya Ino dalam hatinya. Sai datang dengan baju kaos putih dengan jaket kanvas hitam. Dengan celana panjang hitam Sedangkan Ino menggunakan celana panjang putih ,kemeja kuning dengan jaket biru. Ditambah selendang di lehernya. Sekarang sedang musim dingin. Jadi , mereka menggunakan pakaian yang menghangatkan tubuh.

"Hai, nona " Sapa Sai. Ino menjawab dengan senyuman. Ino sekarang duduk di kursi taman. Sai pun duduk di sampingnya. "jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampai kan ?" Tanya Ino. Sai menyodorkan kado yang berada di tangannya. "Ini aku membuatnya untuk Ino. Cukup sulit aku membuatnya." Ino pun mengambil kado dari Sai." Hari ini hari apa ? aku tidak ulang tahun. Kau juga. Jadi , kado ini untuk apa?" Tanya Ino. "Buka dulu kadonya." Kata Sai.

Ino pun membuka kado tersebut. Kado ini tidak terlalu besar. Paling Cuma sebesar sebuah buku. Ino selesai membuka kado tersebut. Terdapat sebuah buku. Covernya berjudul Secret Love. Ino membuka buku tersebut. Terdapat gambar Ino sedang berjualan di toko bunganya. Di bawah gambar tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Pertama kali bertemu seorang malaikat 12/14'. Ino tidak percaya kalau Sai duluan yang bertemu dengannya. Ino membuka halaman selanjutnya. Terdapat gambar saat Ino berbicara kepada seorang anak kecil. Di samping gambar terdapat tulisan 'Malaikat ini juga sangat ramah 12/14'. Sangat kaget Ino saat Sai menulis bahwa dia ramah. Ino membuka halaman selanjutnya. Terlihat gambar Ino sedang menangis di depan tugu pahlawan 'Ia menangis. Malaikat ini kesepian. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis.12/14' Bunyi tulisan di bawah gambar tesebut. Ino tidak menyangka selama ini Sai memerhatikannya. Akhirnya Ino membuka halama terakhir. Terdapat sebuah gambar Ino sedang tersenyum dan di sampingnya ada Sai. Mereka berdua bepegangan tangan. 'Aku harap dapat terus bersama malaikat ini. Aku sangat menyukaimu Ino. Menikahlah denganku' Ino benar benar kaget Sai melamarnya. Ino langsung memeluk Sai.

Ino bahkan sampai menangis karena bahagia. Ino melepas pelukannya. "Ino dengan kata – kata agar lebih sah. Aku mencintaimu Ino. Maukah kau menikah denganku ?" Ino mengangguk setuju. Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ino. Makin lama jarak antara bibir Sai dan Ino makin dekat. Hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskannya.

"Tapi, Sai kau harus berjanji akan selalu ada di samping ku " Pinta Ino.

"ya, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Hingga akhir hayatku."

**FIN**

**BABM**(Bacotan Author Bikin Muak)

Hai semuanya :D Arn Author baru jadi mohon bantuannya ^-^ EYDnya berantakan mungkin masih ada typo jadi Arn butuh saran. Akhir kata Review and flame juga boleh :D

Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya


End file.
